Tales of Kingdom Hearts
by kalakauai
Summary: Another Crossover for you! Kingdom Hearts x Tales of Symphonia! The following story will go through the ToS storyline so the KH heroes will be helping the ToS heroes on their journey. The secrets of the Keyblade and the truth of the journey will be... I'll try to make it epic if possible...
1. Prologue Part 1

**Hello, I'm new to this. This is a crossover of Kingdom Hearts and Tales of Symphonia. It'll be a mix-in with the world of ToS with KH characters. Adding Disney characters… I don't think they'll fit in, But I'll try to, for certain characters**.

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Tales of Symphonia

They are originally owned by Square Enix and Namco

* * *

**Prologue**

It was dark night on the shore of the beach. A mysterious black-cloaked figure was carrying a key like it was a sword.

"This world is just too small…" Said the mysterious figure as he looked out to the ocean touching the sky.

Then a bright light flashed behind him and a angel-like figure appeared and float up to him by his side.

"Do you really want to go through with this?" Asked the angel questioning the mysterious figure.

The mysterious figure then chuckled and replied. "Do not take this the wrong way, I thank you for assisting me many times in the past, but it is for the best, since you no longer trust us humans. I decided that it is time for us to part ways."

"Hmph, you can be so pitiful every time, it's like you want to be crushed like an ant you are." Said the irritated angel. So why did you tell me to come to this filthy place…?

The mysterious figure turned around, looking at the island withhis mouth grinning. "Look at this island behind us" said to the angel. "It's dark, quiet, like a prison, or an empty world. I imagine you'll be right at home."

"If this is a way of you returning a favor, you are giving me too much; I already have the required means, or are you implying your sympathy on me instead? Questioned the angel.

"You jest…" said the mysterious figure. "Very well, I supposed I can use this island for my own personal matters. Even I have my own agendas." He then went back to looking out to the ocean. "This is where we say good bye then. That is what this meeting was mainly about."

"I see…" Said the angel as he closed his eyes with a pause. "Farewell then… Xehanort." The angel replied and disappeared into the light.

The mysterious figure, Xehanort tossed away the key onto the sand, chuckling. "May the new wielder of the keyblade change the fate of the two worlds and wielder itself" said Xehanort as he walk into the dark rift, dissipating.

(screen fades to white)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Once upon a time,_

_There existed a giant tree_

_That was the source of mana,_

_and a magic weapon, the keyblade, and their bearers,_

_The Keyblade Masters,_

_Guardians of the Heart and defenders of the light_

_A war, however, caused this tree to_

_wither away and darkness spread around the world, _

_a keyblade warrior, a hero's life, was_

_Sacrificed in order to take the tree's place,_

_To purge the darkness from the world._

_Many Keyblade warriors_

_have fallen, diminished, and disappeared_

_as if their coming days are ending.  
_

_Grieving of the lost, the goddess_

_Disappeared unto the heavens._

_The goddess left the angels with_

_This edict:_

_"You must wake me, for is I should_

_sleep, this world will fall into darkness and be destroyed."_

_The angels bore the Chosen One,_

_who headed towards the tower_

_that reached up unto the heavens._

_And with the help of the keyblade bearer, _

_will unlock the beginning of _

_the regeneration of the world._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Destiny Islands

_Few days before the Oracle_

It's Sunny, birds chirping and waves roaring. Two people were sitting on the sand, man telling a story of the outside world and a young man listening in.

"Wow, that was a cool story!" said the young man with astonishment. "So that's what's been going on…"

"It's a cruel world out there, I'm surprise you don't see anything bad about it." Said the older man with a sigh.

As the young man giggled, another boy yelled out to both of them, "Hey Sora, don't just sit there, give us hand!"

"Alright, alright" Said Sora yelling back as he lifted himself up. "I'm Sora Seighart by the way, and that guy over there is Riku Matsumoto, one of my best friends."

"I see, it's nice to have friends" replied the older man.

"Heh heh heh" Said Sora as he smiled, "Anyways, we're building a boat to travel to different places. You think you could give us a hand mister… um… Sorry, I haven't gotten your name yet… You are…

"… My name is Kratos Aurion, as to how I am outfitted, I've been traveling for a long time. Alas, I'm afraid I'm currently busy at the moment, I'm sorry." Answered Kratos.

"Kratos, huh… alright then, thanks for the story, see ya!" said Sora as he ran to where Riku was.

Kratos was in deep thought as he walked the other way. "Hmm..."

Sora was running on the sand to his friends, Riku and Kairi.

Sora Seighart had brown spikey hair wearing black shirt with a small hood on the back,

Kairi Kohak with mid-long dark-red hair wearing one-piece pink dress,

Riku Matsumoto had silver hair, yellow vest and long blue pants he seemed older than the other two.

**(FYI: They're in KH2 clothing just so you know, it's to match the story)**

"Geez Sora, what were you doing slacking off?" Exclaim Kairi while holding a big cloth for the boat they were making. "Were you taking a nap? It must of had a nice long dream…

"No, not really, some man name Kratos was telling me a story of the outside world." Replied Sora. "I can't wait until our boat is done!"

"Stories? Sora your 16 years old and still into old men's tales?" Asked Riku "You ought to know that you need to see it for yourself what the world is really like."

"You don't need lecture me about that, I know." Said Sora sighing. "Say Kairi, what was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up.

I told you before," Replied Kairi looking at the sky. "I don't remember anything about it, nothing… Still, I wouldn't mind going to see it."

"I like to see it too," Said Sora sitting down, continuing the conversation. "Along with any other places out there, in fact different worlds perhaps."

"Well, you can start by finding the hammer" Said Riku interrupting "Aren't guys forgetting about me? Why am I the only one working on the boat?" Tossing a log at Sora, hitting him with it. "Heh, and you, Kairi, are just as bad as Sora when it comes to laziness."

Kairi giggled. "Alright, we'll finish it together"

They all laugh and worked on boat together, unknown to them that Kratos was observing them from a distance.

_'So blissful from the outside world… I hope they can get together when the time comes'_ thought Kratos as he disappears from sight.

* * *

As they were looking for a hammer Sora dropped a little while ago, He tripped on something that was deep under the sandy beach

"Huh?" Said Sora as he crotched down to it. 'Is this the hammer?'

Sora tried to pull it out but it was stuck. He then was thinking it must be it was some sort of treasure.

"Hey guys, I found something!" Exlcaim Sora as he started to dig it out. Riku and Kairi ran to him.

"It looks like something valuable... I was think it could be some treasure..." Sora deducted.

Riku took a look at it as he thought it was a weapon of some sort. "Maybe it's a sword?" Said Riku "I mean the guard is on both sides, but look at its grip."

As they kept digging they saw a thin length of the "Sword". "I could be some sort of rapier" Kari thought out loud.

They kept digging until they couldn't dig no more, then Sora and Riku decided to pull it out from grip and guard.

"Alright, on a count of three!" Exclaimed Sora. One... Two... Three! They were able to pull it out making Sora trip on his back. As he sat up straight and discovered that the "sword" was actually... "a key?"

**My first chapter of my first story. Ever since Dream Drop Distance I've been in deep thought… Perhaps… Nah, shouldn't spoil it, Laters. **

**Yeah, I haven't heard their last name before or have we? I made them up...**

**My first time so R&R Please.**


	2. Prologue Part 2

Chapter 2

I said it before.

They are originally owned by Square Enix and Namco

* * *

The trio uncovered some sort of key that has a grip of a sword. Not knowing what to do with it, they put aside a continued to work on the boat. Once the finished it, they decided to turn in for the day.

They sat down on the beach watching the sun set.

"So, your home is out there somewhere right, Kairi" Asked Sora

"Who knows" Replied Kairi

Sora and went to inspect the key he was holding. "Any idea what this key's for? Maybe it's for some lost treasure?"

It looks like it, where do you think it came from?" Asked Kairi

"No idea" replied Riku. "One thing for sure, it's the more reason why I want to get off this rock. There's nothing else that needs to be done, so I'm heading in. Tomorrow's the big day."

As they were heading back to the hut, they all heard some noise coming from the forest, Sora was the first to notice…

'_Huh? What's this feeling? It's coming from the cave…'_ Thought Sora.

Sora was walking towards the cave as it was drawing him in.

"Sora, what's wrong" Asked Riku, looking at Sora.

"I think I heard something from the cave, I'll be right back" Replied Sora as he ran into the cave. He tossed the key to Riku, telling him to hold on to it.

As he delved into the cave it was dark and black, you can't even see much. Sora was walking until he saw a man along with some sort of door. Sora notices the man right away that was Kratos.

"Mr. Kratos? What are you doing here?" Asked Sora.

"Oh, Sora…" Replied Kratos as he was inspecting the strange door. "Don't mind me I was in a middle of something."

"Yeah, you said you were busy" Said Sora with disbelief. "You are from the outside world, correct? Hey, maybe we'll meet again someday."

"Hmm… are you sure about that" Asked Kratos, questioning Sora with disappointment. "You don't know anything about the outside world. With so little knowledge of it, I doubt you and your friends will make it so far."

Irritated by what Kratos said, Sora retaliated "O-oh yeah? Well, you'll see, I'm gonna get out and learn what's out there!"

"A meaningless effort." Said the swordsmen as he started to walk away. "Still, if you are that determine to do so, then by all means, your path is your own." And left.

Sora was in deep thought. "Own path… huh…" then he noticed the strange door besides him. '_Hmm? What's this_?' He approached the door and suddenly felt off, feeling tired and all faded to black. '_What_…?'

* * *

Sora then woke up on a platform with a portrait of himself **(His Mind Scape) **_'What is this place…_' He thought.

As he walked to the center, he then heard a voice coming from nowhere.

**_"So much to do, so little time... Take your time" _**Said the Voice.

"Hello? Who are you, Where are you?" Sora responded. No answer.

**_"Don't be afraid, the door has opened." _**Said the Voice **"****_Now, step forward. Can you do it?_**

As the mysterious voice finished its sentence a pedestal with a sword in appeared.

_"__**The power sleeps within you. If you give it form, it will give you strength."**_It said, fading away. **_"Use it well."_**

A sword is right in front of Sora. As to what he recalled back to what that swordsman said to him

_'If you are that determine to do so, then by all means, your path is your own.'_

Sora said nothing, he thought this must be a test or a dream and decided to pull out the sword. Amazingly the sword was easy to pull out.

"This is my proof that my path is my own." Stated Sora, thinking that voice is still around, gripping the sword. "What I do from here will be my choices. If someone else's path is difficult then I will help them. This is what my heart feels."

Sora concluded his speech. The sword then flashed into the Key he found that day. Astonished that the key was that sword he found in the sand, he then swung away like it was a sword. He hears the voice again.

**_"Then your path is set." _**Said the Voice. _"__**You have gained the power to fight. There will be times you have to take action. Keep your light burning strong. Use this power to protect yourself and others."**_

Once Sora couldn't hear the voice, the platform started to shatter, causing Sora to fall into darkness.

* * *

Sora awoke like he woke up from a nightmare. He looked around as he got up.

'_Ugh… How long was I sleeping…'_ Sora groaned. "Ah! That's right, dinner time!" He jumped and started to walk out. But then he realized there wasn't any wind coming through. Even for a small cave they should have a small breeze. The next thing he notices was a door on the entrance.

_'Huh? This door wasn't here before'_ Sora thought out loud. He then tried to open it but a strong winds pushed him in. "Whoa!" He exclaimed. "A storm? Oh, no, the boat!" He said as he pushes the door out.

The wind outside was awfully strong. As looked around He saw Kairi running up to him.

"Sora, Where were you? Me and Riku have been looking all over for you!" Kairi Exclaimed. They both then noticed something in the dark sky, like a dark round sphere.

"What's that?" Asked Sora.

"I don't know" replied Kairi "The wind is getting rough, we need to find Riku and take cover. We can't get to the hut or the boat right now.

"Ah, a-alright." Said Sora as they both ran everywhere, looking for their friend. They suddenly stop because of the black creatures were blocking their way.

"Huh? What are they, monsters of the sort? Said Kairi.

"I don't know either," said Sora,as he picked up a wooden sword laying around. "They don't look friendly that's for sure." He said getting into his fighting stance. "Kairi, can you use your magic to cover me?"

"Alright" Said Kairi as she too picked up a small stick.

One of the shadows leaped towards Sora as he dodge the attack. Sora then struck it on the leg, but was knocked back. Nothing seems to affect it. Kairi then cast blizzard and made contacted with it, but it did not affect it either.

"Sora, nothing's working!" Stated Kairi. "Our attacks aren't having any effect!"

"Ugh…!" Shrugged Sora "Then we gotta make a run for it. Let's get Riku and make a run for the cave." He looked at the shadows. "We have to get them off our tail first."

"I have something, hold on." Kairi confirmed as she started to cast something. One of the shadows lunged towards them, until… "Warp!" Yelled Kairi. A magic sigil appeared under both Sora and Kairi, and then they disappeared in the light. Leaving the shadows disoriented.

They both appeared next to a bridge. They looked around and Sora spoke first.

Alright… we've lost them…" said Sora, out of breath.

They caught their breath and continued their search for Riku. They found him on a small island connecting to the bridge. He was staring at the dark sphere.

"Riku, what are you doing? Sora questioned. "It's not safe out here, we have to get to shelter."

"… The door has open…" Riku mumbled

"What?" Said Sora trying to understand what he said.

"The door has opened, guys!" Riku replied as he turned around. His face had a blissful look. "Now we can go to the outside world!

"What are you talking about?" Questioned Kairi . "Monster are looming around this place it's not safe!"

"Who cares about this damn rock!? Yelled Riku. The two were shocked of what Riku said. "Once we step through, we may not come back. There's no turning back. This may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!" He exclaimed.

This made Sora and Kairi uncomfortable. "Riku…" said Kairi showing concern. But then a black sigil then envelope under Riku and Sora ran up to him attempted to get him out of it, but ended up getting caught. Sora struggled to grab hold of his friend, but unsuccessful leaving both of them in the dark. Kairi, however, was left outside trying to get them out.

"Riku! Sora!" Kairi calling out to them, panicking. "Guys, what should I do…?"

All was black until a speck of light flashed brightly and only Sora was back.

"Sora! Your okay! Kairi Exclaimed. "But… Riku isn't here…"

They both looked around and Sora noticed the key in his hand.

"W-where did this came from? Said Sora. They then heard a voice repeating itself:

"Keyblade… Keyblade… Keyblade…" said the voice and went silent

"Who said that" Kairi asked "It called that key a keyblade… is it an actual sword?"

Just as Sora was about speak, more shadows appeared, and their yellow eyes stared at him. "Whoa heads up!" Warned Sora as he set himself in his fighting stance.

(**The 13 struggle CoM ver. battle theme**)

The shadow lunge towards Sora as he counter strikes it with the keyblade. The shadows dissipate after a couple strikes with it. Each one fell one by one.

"The keyblade, it actually has an effect against it? Exclaim Kairi. Silent roam the area after the shadows disappears one by one.

"I think we're okay… Kairi? Asked Sora turning around, to see her.

"Yes, I'm fine." Confirm Kairi. "But Riku… what happened to him?"

They looked around and couldn't see their friend anywhere. "What could happen to Riku, It's not like him to act like that." Sora replied. They thought it was best to take cover until the storm died down. So they went to the cave with the door. After Sora closes the door, they were able to take refuge.

"What's happening?" Kairi questioned. "We never had monsters on the island before."

"I'm just as lost as you Kairi" said Sora. "I'm thinking the not safe. Maybe Riku left before us.

Just as Sora was leaning on something, that object was emitting an awful sensation.

"Wh-what!?" Sora jumped just as he realized that the feeling came from the door and then a strong force blast them out of the cave. The next thing they knew, they were back outside, but the ocean wasn't there, but far below. A strange feeling of a strong presence appeared, as they turned around they saw a huge shadow, was towering over them.

"No, there's nowhere to run!" Stated Sora "At this rate, were going to have to fight. Can you stand Kairi?"

"Yes…" Replied Kairi as she stood up.

As the battle begins, the giant shadow crashes its fist to the ground where the two was standing. They both dodged it since they saw it coming. Sora charged at its leg while Kairi started to cast a spell. Sora was about to strike it with the keyblade until suddenly, he felt his head throb and his heart beat.

He dashed at the shadows' leg and unleashed an arte "Ars Arcanum!" Multiple slashes to its leg and the shadow drop on a knee. Kairi then casted Fireball to the other leg, leaving the giant shadow stunned. As both Sora and Kairi regrouped, they shadow roared at the two.

"What are we going to do now?" Stated Kairi as she look at Sora, but then, the keyblade started to glow. "Sora?"

Sora was quiet, another throb in his head. He then pointed the keyblade at the shadow. As the keyblade started to glow, "Ragnarok!" Sora yelled and the keyblade shot out many projectile beams, spiraling towards the shadow. The attack was imminent; the blast hit the shadow and faded away.

"That was too close…" Stated Sora as he was fatigue. Suddenly the wind gotten a lot stronger as the black sphere was swallowing Sora and Kairi. It lifted Kairi up started to swallow her, but then Sora grabbed her and took hold on a piece of wood. The vacuum was too strong, it caught the wood and they both got sucked in. They both were holding each other until debris knocked each other away. They were soon swallowed into the void, going in different ways.

"Sora!" Kairi called out.

"Kairi! Sora responded followed by a scream. "AAAAAAAaaaaaaaaahhhhh…!"

Everything was soon black.

* * *

(Back in Sora's mindscape. The platform was all white.)

Sora's body was falling down and gently landed on his feet, He felt so tired as he looked around.

**_"Hello?"_** said a voice, unknown to Sora.

_'This voice… it sounds different'_ Sora thought. It sounded like a young man's voice around his age. "Who's there?"

**_"I'm a wandering heart."_** Answered the voice. **_"I've been wandering around the darkness for some time now, a long time, perhaps."_**

"I see… But this is… My heart… Why are you in my heart?" Questioned Sora.

**_"The light brought me." Stated the voice." It was shining from the distance and I found you. It looks like pieces of your heart are breaking away..."_**

Sora's heart is breaking away, pieces to pieces…

"I don't know what to do…" Said Sora, putting his right hand over his chest, his heart. "Something happened to Riku, he wasn't his self and Kairi disappeared when we were engulfed in the darkness. I'm confused, what should I do… I… don't even remember much of anything else…"

Sora was at a loss and was about to fall into despair.

**_"How about I combine our hearts together?"_** Said the voice with an optimistic tone.

Sora was puzzled when he heard what the voice said, then a light forming on the platform where it was breaking away, started to regenerate back to its whole form.

**"There, nothing else should slip away."** Said the voice. **"****_One day, when you get stronger, you'll be able to win back the pieces that did. I pray that you will find your friends one day as well."_**

"Right." Said Sora "When I get my pieces back, I'll give back what I borrowed from you, so thanks." He closed his eyes, going to sleep.

(And the screen went black)

* * *

Location: ?

A boy woke up from a dream, he then realized he was in a bed. He got up and looked around, eventually got up to a window. He saw a small village that was in front of a green field. He heard voices coming down stairs.

"Huh, oh hey you're awake!" Exclaimed a teenager with brown hair and wearing red all over.

"Thank goodness, I was worried that you wouldn't wake up." Said a blond-haired brunett girl with a white outfit.

"It's amazing how a person like can sleep on the ground with a smile. You were like that even in bed…" The younger kid with silver hair, and blue clothing, commented.

"That's was not necessary, Genis." Older women stated. She looked like they both were related. She had silver hair and a orange outfit. "Still, are you feeling well? You were sleeping for two days straight. I imagined you would be hungry."

The boy put his hand on the stomach, it was growling… "Uh… yeah…" Said they boy quietly.

"It seems this child has awakened" Said an old lady coming in. "My name is Phaidra. You must be famished, Genis, Collete, could you help me with dinner?"

"Yes, Grandmother." Said the girl, Collete

"Sure." Said Genis.

"So… who are you…? Asked the guy in red. "You're not from around here."

"That's right" Genis added. "You were unconscious, laying down in the rocks near the chapel. You must have drifted in the water.

"Ah…" Mumble the boy. He didn't remember much. In fact, What DID happen?

"Could it be…" Conclude Colette "You must have amnesia?"

"I guess so…" Said the boy. "Hmm…" He closed his eyes and went into deep thought. A name came to mind. "That's right, my name!" Said the boy, remembering his name, his friends and their names, his… That's just it.

"I'm Sora Seighart, it's nice to meet you guys." Answered Sora. "My friends are Riku and Kairi…" He went in to silence. _'My friends' names. That just it...'_

Silence was in the air…

"I'm Lloyd Irving, Sora." Lloyd introduced, breaking the silence with a smile. He looked at everyone else. "Let's make something, I'm starving."

They agreed and had dinner all together.

The story of regeneration starts here!

* * *

Author's note

Chapter two down. I forgot to mention… I was thinking of adding new characters from various video games like Agarest War series, Final Fantasy series… I'm making it up along the way.

Another thing, The race that Sora, Kairi, and Riku should be. My pick is:

Sora - 1/3 half-elf (Human x Half-elf)

Kairi – half-elf

Riku – Fully human

Your thoughts are open as well. What do you think?


	3. Mysterious Awakening

Tales of Kingdom Hearts

Impossible, I do not own Tales of Symphonia or Kingdom Hearts

Chapter 3

Location: Iselia

_A day before the Oracle._

* * *

Nothing much right now today, I'm currently in "class" right now. I'm Sora Seighart, 16 years of age and the new kid in town… That's what the townsfolk said. I don't remember much other than myself. I woke up in a bed in the Brunel's residents and made new friends right off the bat: Lloyd Irving, Colette Brunel, and Genis Sage. They made me take class and taught me a lot of stuff: The World Regeneration, the oracle, the Chosen one, the Desians, the world of Sylvarant, and… the world economy...

That afternoon, after class…

The four went to the shop to buy snacks and hung around town **(Don't know where, I just had to put in something…)**

"Wow, that's a lot to take in…" said Sora. Professor Raine Sage gave a long lecture to the students in class, making it hard for Sora to follow.

"Amnesia can be a serious symptom" Stated Genis. "You probably know a lot of stuff but you can't remember. Time can be a good cure, possibly…"

"Yeah, but how long?" asked Lloyd "Your friends and family must be worried that you turned out missing somewhere."

"I wonder what happened to me..." Said Sora. It just feels like I wanted to go somewhere… ugh…" He tried to think hard, but his head ached.

"Don't think about it too hard, Sora." Colette responded. "I know that you will see your friends. Try to feel relax."

* * *

Sora agreed and started to eat a sandwich. As they were finishing the snack they heard a man yelling from the watchtower.

"Monsters are heading this way!" the man yelled. People were alarmed the town guard prep themselves with handmade spears and iron swords and stationed outside north gate.

"What the… monster are coming!? We have to do something!" Exclaimed Lloyd. He picked up two wooden blades he stashed near the school. "You think you can you fight, Sora?" he asked as he handed out a spare blade.

"… I think so… yeah…" Sora answered as he took hold of the weapon. He wasn't sure if he could.

"Colette, go with the others and stay inside." Lloyd ordered Colette.

"No, I'm going to fight too." Argued Colette, looking worried.

Don't worry; it's probably just another monster hustle, no big deal." Said Genis with confidence.

"Okay…" answered Colette, reluctantly.

As Colette took shelter with the rest of the town, Lloyd, Sora, and Genis when to the north gate only to find it filled and overrun with black shadows. Sora then noticed them slowly as his head throb…

"Those things… I think I seen them before…!" Exclaim Sora.

"Do you know what they are?" said Lloyd. Sora was familiar about those things.

"Any weak points, Sora?" Genis asked. "I have never seen these things before…"

Sora still didn't remember… the next thing he knew, a shadow jumps towards Sora. He was knocked to the ground, and the wooden blade broke.

"Sora!" Lloyd called out as he was running to protect him, but was blocked by another shadow. "Dammit, Get out of way!"

Lloyd and Genis were fighting away at the shadows on one end, while Sora was still grounded. Sora was struggling to get up and move but was stunned in fear.

'_No! I'm going to die here, I need to do something!'_ Sora thought as the shadow was looming over him. His mind then went blank and the realized. _'No… I need to find... my friends!'_

Sora saw flashback, picturing two silhouettes. A bright light flashed right in front of the shadow, making it flinched, the light then faded out. The shadows then stared where the flash appeared followed by Lloyd and Genis.

"What was that, the Oracle?" Asked Lloyd, wondering what the flash was.

Sora opened his eyes, He then knew what he was holding, the Keyblade, just as Sora was about to get up, a shadow charged right at him. Sora quickly reacted and jumped out of the way and slashed another shadow. He got back to his friends and retaliated.

"Is that a key?" Genis asked, looking confused at Sora's weapon.

"Well… it's better than nothing." Said Sora. "Ready?"

Lloyd and Genis agreed, and they all charged at the shadows. Lloyd swiped his blades at the shadow and lobbed a demon fang at another and the shadows vanished. Genis charged up a fireball spell and fired 3 consecutive shots at a shadow, incinerated. Sora swung couple slashes at few more shadow with the keyblade and did a reversal behind one just before the shadow could counter; it vanished after Sora attacked it. Sora, then, performed an arte: Sonic Thrust. Sora pushed a shadow right into another shadow and Genis ended it with a Fireball.

There were no more shadows left in the area.

* * *

After the fight, the people came out of their homes and were astonished by the new kid, Sora, and his strange key-like weapon.

"What a fascinating weapon you have, Sora!" Raine said with sparkles in her eyes. "Where did you get this… um… what do you call this?"

"It supposed to be called a 'Keyblade'. Sora answered. He then realizes something from his memory. "Ah… That's right! I found that in the sand… somewhere…"

"I see…" Said Raine. "Regardless, this weapon is very intriguing, to use it like a sword, is it supposed to unlock something?" Giving the keyblade to Lloyd.

"Um…" Sora said, still looking confused.

"Well I guess you don't need a weapon, since you go this… The Keyblade then vanished out of Lloyd's hands and flashed back into Sora's hand. "And you don't need to worry about losing it…" he said with astonishment.

"Do you remember anything, Sora?" Colette asked.

"No, nothing still…" Sora replied. He held up the keyblade in his hand. "One thing's for sure, I did came across this Keyblade somehow. If I can find clues about this, somewhere, this Keyblade should be able to help me get my memories back." He stated.

"Well that's the spirit. Running around like a tourist wouldn't be a good idea." Said Lloyd, with a smirk. "Hey, if you need a place to stay for now, you can sleep over at my place."

"Really, Your parents won't mind?" Said Sora?

Lloyd smile proudly. "Dwarven Vow 134: Compassion benefits all men." He stated "You'll probably need to prepare for traveling and you don't have much to go on. And there's no way you're going to sleep at Colette's house!" He added with a threatening tone.

* * *

Sora took up the offer while they all laughed at Lloyd for the funny outburst of his. Sora and Lloyd went outside of the village and on the road to his father's house. While walking, Sora a noticed a small connected road leading up to a huge building deep within the woods.

"… Hey Lloyd what's that building over there…? Sora asking out of curiosity.

"That's the Desian Human Ranch." Lloyd answered. "We're not supposed to go that way; my house is just up the road."

"Desians…? You mean the ones from the Professors lectures?" Sora questioning Lloyd. "What are they doing near Iselia?

"I don't know about that part myself." Said Lloyd shrugging. "The professor said they there for a long time, even before I was born. The Mayor of our town has signed a treaty just to keep them off Iselia… Although I'm not sure for how long, either ways, as long we don't cause any trouble to them, they won't cause trouble to us or the village."

They were walking home, unknown to them a hidden camera was peeking out and was spying on the two.

* * *

Location: ?

A conversation was in a small room with visual images.

"It seems that human boy wields a Keyblade" Said a voice with a noble tone. "And to think all humans were nothing more than sheep."

"And that child is near your area of work." Said a voice with a wise tone. "That 'tip' from those black-coats provided us a great deal of good fortune."

"Pfft, Those Heartless are worthless! Said the voice with a deep tone and lots of gruffness. "Why don't you just attack the village and grab what we need?"

"No…" said another voice with a sinister tone. That person was watching a video of the boy with the Keyblade in combat. "We now know who the boy is and what we need. We now need a reason to attack the village so we can take the Keyblade off that inferior beings' filthy hands…"

* * *

Yep… Instead of Goofy and Donald Duck, I swapped them with Lloyd (Valor) and Genis (Wisdom). That is, unless, I'll switch them off with other characters, unless the situation demands, see you next time. And "Black" coats?Those with black coats are the one of... Okay, now's not the time for spoilers...

Yeah… I will probably add Agarest characters… I dunno who, but do stay tuned... or not...


	4. Awaken to Adventure

Nothing new,

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Tales of Symphonia.

They both are seperately owned by Namco and Square Enix.

**Chapter 4**

Location: Dirk's House

* * *

When I, Sora Seighart, came to Lloyd's house, it was within a forest with a small river was flowing. Lloyd asked his father if I can stay at his house for now and he said yes. His father was a dwarf named Dirk and I thought to my self, 'No wonder where he got those dwarven vows.' I we had dinner and went to bed. I had to sleep on the floor since there was one bed.

That night...

"Ugh... My back... Who'd knew sleeping on the floor would ache so much..." Sora complaining to himself, walking outside. He then sat down on a nearby bench looking up in the night sky, Sora was in deep thought. _'Who am I really... Where did I came from, and what is this_ _Keyblade?'_ He decided to go for a walk and he went into the forest. As he entered the forest, his head started to ache making sora grunt in pain. Something came in mind.

He remembered a phrase someone said to him._ "Still, if you are that determine to do so, then by all means, your path is your own"_

He opened his eyes as his headache was gone, remembering what he heard in his head. "Huh... Was that a long time ago, who said that?" Said Sora, Questioning himself... Nothing cam to mind so he turned around heading back home untill he heard someone calling out to him.

"So, you must be Sora?" said a voice, behind him. Sora turned around to find out who said that. He saw a guy in all black with a hood covering his head.

"Uh... Who are you...?" Said Sora with an ill-feeling in his gut. '_This guy know who I am? Have we met before?'_

"Hmph, You don't need to know my name, You just need to hand the Keyblade over now." stated that black-hooded guy, summoning a dark version of the Keyblade that Sora had.

!? _'He knows about the Keyblade I have? Even he has one too...'_ Sora thought. This situation looked serious, everyone is in bed and Sora can't get help. The next thing Sora did was summoning his Keyblade and was at his battle-stance.

"Ha... So your resisting? This should be fun!" Said the person as he lunged towards Sora. Sora then found himself in a deadlock with each others Keyblades.

"Like I said before: Who are you?" Stated Sora as they both jumped back. "You attack me out of nowhere even when I'm at a lost! **Sonic Thrust**!" He said as he charged at his opponent, perfoming his arte.

The enemy parried knocked Sora's Keyblade to the ground and attempt to chop Sora overhead. Sora reacted to it and dodged out of the way and materialize his Keyblade to his right hand and attack his opponent, They clashed all night long until they both were on their knees, they were at a stalemate.

"Hmph... I guess I underestimated you." said the hooded-person, grinning.

"... Do you know who I really am? And what's with this Keyblade? Asked Sora, standing up, still confused about what's going on.

"The only thing you should know is that Keyblade has an essential role of something bound to happen soon." Stated the hooded man as he stood up as well. "A fool like you shouldn't deserve to wield a weapon like such as that." he stated, pointing at Sora.

"Grr... I don't even know how I got this and why should I give this Keyblade to you just like that?" Yelled Sora, out of anger. "Your the one who attacked me first, thinking it was fun. I can't exactly trust you with it, can't I?

The hooded guy gave out a sigh and retorted without any eye contact. "I'm just saying, you have something that is necessary for a chain of events in the future. I'm giving you a chance to keep yourself out of trouble so you don't have to work so hard. You may not know right... In fact We, may not know what will happen, but the outcome may have dreadful results. If you want to live peacefully, Hand the Keyblade over!" the Hooded-man stated.

Sora was conflicted, the events to come will have 'dreaded' results? My life will be in danger? What do I do? He looked down to his Keyblade and thought about it.

He then recalled what he remembered in his class during the day and what his new friends were convering about._ "Your friends and family must be worried that you turned out missing somewhere." S_aid Lloyd_. "I know that you will see your friends. Try to feel relax."_ Said Collette.

He then remembered what he said himself. _"One thing's for sure, I did came across this Keyblade somehow. If I can find clues about this, somewhere, this Keyblade should be able to help me get my memories back."_ He stated

_'That's right, this Keyblade chosed me for what ever reason...'_ Sora thought. He then looked back at the hooded man and gave a nod refusing the deal.

"I see..." murmured the hooded person "Fine... you won't be able to escape these chain of events, I warned you, I Will take that Keyblade somehow..." A black sphere appeared behind him as he walked backwards.

"Wait" Yelled Sora, before he could say anything else the Hooded person disappeared from sight. "Who... are you...?" Sora said then looked up onto the sky.

Nothing else could be done that night. So Sora decided to head back to Dirk's house.

* * *

Location: Iselia

The next day, Professor Raine Sage started another lecture more about the Journey of Regeneration. Lloyd on the other hand was standing in the back holding a pair of buckets full of water as punishment for not paying attention, He was sleeping while standing too... How does he do that?

Class was in session, Sora looked through the window, thinking he saw somthing, and all of a sudden, a bright light beamed through the window and everything went from white to black. (**Sora's point of view**)

* * *

Location: ?

As Sora opened his eyes he was realized the atmosphere was different, platform with a portrait of himself '_Huh...? What is this place...?'_ He thought. Just then, he felt a weird presence behind him. "Who's-" He said as he turned around, but no one was there but only a floating card. The "card" had a picture of Sora's Keyblade and was floating at chest level. "What is this?" Sora said to himself, grabbing it and inspecting the card a little more, the picture on the card suddenly flashed right in his eyes and his head started to hurt like something pierced his skull and planted itself in Sora's head.

The flash died out, Sora opened his eyes and was able to grasp what happened; the card disappeared and he remember... something... "Strike... Raid...?" Said Sora, with a disappointing expression. The word 'Strike Raid' came out of nowhere. _'Uhh... Strike Raid? What's that supposed to be, an Arte?'_ He thought, scratching his head.

Sora started to feel tired very rapidly and cloesd his eyes, everything became blank.

* * *

Location: Iselia

Sora felt something hard on his left side of his face, feeling some irritation he opened his eyes and sat up straight. It seems he was sleeping with my head down. Sora looked around seeing everyone excited as if something happend and looked out to the window. Sora then heard Genis's voice coming from the entrance. He turned his head to the left and saw Genis complaining something to Lloyd. Sora decided to drop in on the converstion.

"Hey guys, what's going on." Said Sora Questioning them making an innocent face.

"Sora, good timing, Lloyd here was thinking of going off to see the Oracle, when my sister said to stay inside." Genis stated "Can't you convince him otherwise?"

"The Oracle? So that flash of light was the Oracle?" Sora questioned. He did recall a bright light before everthing went black...

"You actually saw it? I thought you were sleeping with your head down..." Said Lloyd, amused. "Come on, Genis, can't you look the other way? You can even think of it as "research". It's even like I'm learning on the field..."

"No way, that's just an excuse!" Stated Genis.

The two still argued, ranting about why and why not. Sora looked out the window at the other side of the room, getting lost in thought.

_'That light made me pass out, only me here... I wonder... Maybe this Keyblade has somesort of connection that "Oracle" thing...' _As Sora turned to Lloyd and Genis, Colette was in their conversation. '_Huh? How did Colette... no, now...'_

"Guys, maybe we could check it out, as long as we don't get caught, right?" Said Sora.

"See Genis, even he agrees." Said Lloyd, smiling.

Genis sighed and looked disappointed. "Fine... fine... but you two are responsible for this trip otherwise I'll tell Raine on you." Lloyd and Sora sweatdropped.

"This all sounds so exciting!" Collete commented. "So... where are we going?" Lloyd and Sora sweatdropped again, including Genis.

The boys were explaining the situation to Colette while they walked outside, the next thing they noticed, the town was awfully quiet.

* * *

**Authors's note**

**Going to cut it here.**

**I read the review just recently and...**

**Yeah... about the Main KH characters have Elven blood, except Riku. Genis and Raine didn't have pointy ears, no? So why not? It's one reason to amplify the power of their Keyblade, another reason is that a Keyblade is a "magical" weapon, tool, or thing (Whatever you call it) with magic properties (Including an ability to use Magic like the elves and half-elves), and Sora?**

**Sora can get away without any discrimination, They'll end up mistaking him for a plain human.**

**I am making this up as I go. I cannot guarantee the characters you like will be in the plot, I am sorry.**


	5. Dutybound Friends and the Mercenary

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Tales of Symphonia

They are originally owned by Square Enix and Namco

Chapter 5

* * *

My name is Sora Seighart. It's been a day, yet it felt like a long time, ever since I came to this village of Iselia. Just recently, something happened to the town, it's all quiet for some reason... My friends Lloyd, Colette, and Genis were wondering about it too. A person came by, Frank Brunel, Colette's father, saying that the villagers are hiding from the Desians that invaded the village just recently, heading towards the Martel temple up North. I thought they had this Non-aggression treaty in effect... What's going on? We decided to investigate this turn of events and headed to the temple ourselves.

* * *

Location: Martel Temple

_'The Martel temple, So this is what the temple looks like...'_ Sora thought, looking around. Everyone else was looking up at the temple as well

"Whoa, that light really is coming from the temple!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"This is where the Oracle is going to take place," Genis noted "Colette's going to be the Chosen of Regeneration."

They all turned their heads to Colette for response.

"It's so bright!" Colette commented.

... Not exactly a good response I was looking forward to... even Lloyd and Genis agreed as well...

As they were heading up, they heard a huge commotion, it didn't sounded good.

"Chosen... One...!" They all heard a voice on the stairs going up. It was the Pastor of the temple. We rushed to his aid but the wound was too severe...

"The Desians broke the non-aggression treaty and attacked the temple..." The Pastor warned, coughing out red stuff. "Chosen One... Hurry, the oracle..."

"I know..." Colette confirming her duty.

"Please... be careful" Said the Pastor. "A dark presence took... refuge in the temple... I... regret... that I won't be able... to protect... the... Chosen...

The Pastor was no longer moving... Everyone grieved...

_'A Dark... Presence...?'_ Sora thought to himself. It sounded suspisious, weird, dark, like those shadows that attacked the village the other day.

"... I'm going." Said Colette, being the first one to recover.

Lloyd, Genis and Sora were surprised at Colette saying that. Even though hearing how the Desians are that dangerous, they were, why would she risk it?

"Colette, wait! There's Desians up there!" Exclaimed Genis.

"I understand, but I have to go. I'm the Chosen." Said Colette. "It's my job to accept the oracle on the day of the Prophecy. Can you guys wait here for me?" She asked.

"All by yourself Colette, are you sure about that?" Said Sora with a worried expression on his face.

"Lloyd, help us out here! Are you going to let Colette go by herself?!" Questioned Genis as he looked to Lloyd.

Lloyd nodded and clenched his fist. "I'm going, too. I can't let you guys go by yourselves. Dwarven Vow #1: Let's all work together for a peaceful world."

We persist Colette to let us come with her and she said it was dangerous. It didn't matter, a friend was about to go into a fight by herself.

"We're all in for this, Colette." Said Sora. "Dwarven Vow #2: Never abandon someone in need right, Lloyd?" He said with his hands behind his head. Lloyd nodded in confirmation.

"Guys... Thank you.." Colette responed.

* * *

As the group headed up top of the hill there was Phaidra and a man with a V-shaped haircut with pointed ears.

Where is the Chosen? he asked

As she backed herself against the door, she then noticed us coming from the hill. "Run, Colette!" Yelled Phaidra. The Desians turned their heads to us.

"Lord Botta! There she is!" one of the soldiers next to the man said.

Colette drew a lot of attention towards us and gotten a lot more hostile.

Lloyd drew out his swords and Sora summoned his Keyblade and got to his battle stance.

"I won't let you Desians get away with anything!" Yelled Lloyd. One of the soldiers laughed.

"What's so funny?" Genis asked, getting his Kendama out.

"Well then, die at the hands of the Desians you hate so much." They came charging.

* * *

Lloyd charged at on one soldier leaving the other two to me. They immediately charged at me and the only thing I can think of and did was using a new arte I had, "**Strike Raid**!" Sora threw his Keyblade at the Desians with all his strength. The first one dodged out of the way leaving his ally behind him open, amazingly dislocating his right arm. "You Little- The sound of metal rung aloud in the air as Sora's Keyblade interrupted the soldier, hitting him in the back of his head, knocking out the and made the Desian drop down, face flat on the ground, leaving and revealing a dent in the back of his helmet. The Keyblade flew right back in Sora's hand.

"Hmm..." said the man named Botta, observing the Keyblade and its wielder.

"Alright, Sora, that was cool!" Said Genis. Sora then got into a deadlock with another and was saved by Genis's **Stone Blast**.

Lloyd was fairing good as well. With the help of Colette's **Ray Thrust**, Lloyd was able to take him out with a **Demon Fang** and end it with a **Sonic Thrust**.

Just one to go...

"You Damn brats...!" Said the last one, being surrounded

"Sora!" Said Lloyd looking at Sora, nodding, knowing what to do next.

Lloyd Lobbed a **Demon Fang** followed by Sora's slashes then Genis casted **Fire Ball**. Sora got out of the way and fire balls got the Desian, and Colette used **Ray Thrust**, making the Desian soldier drop his sword. Lloyd and Sora got on different sides and performed a Unision combo: **Cross Thrust**. The enemy flew into the air and hit the ground, defeated.

As they defeated the soldiers, the four heard heavy stomping coming out from inside the temple, a huge desian soldier came out wielding a hammer and a Flail **(Ball and Chain or something... is that correct?)**

"Vidarr, deal with these children and capture the boy with his Keyblade" Said Botta.

Sora notice the leader of the group saying the word 'Keyblade', firmly. _'He knows about this Keyblade?'_ Sora thought, but then the next thing he noticed a big ball headed straight for him. Sora reacted quickly and dodged out of the way.

"Don't get in our way!" Vidarr said as he retracted the ball, swinging his flail around afterwards.

"Whoa..." Said Sora, Looking at the hole in the ground where ball hit. A small crater was there. He Looked back at Vidarr, readied at his battlestance

"Your not going to going to get past us!" Lloyd stated. He and Sora charged at Vidarr.

Vidarr swung his flail and Lloyd and Sora were able to dodge it. Lloyd ducked and slide under the ball and Sora jumped over it and dived towards the enemy, hitting his left shoulder, while Lloyd slashed at his rib cage and Vidarr dropped his Flail. Feeling irritated, Vidarr grabbed Sora and threw him at Genis, interrupting his spell, and knocked Lloyd with his hammer sending him back as well, while Lloyd was defended himself with his twinblades. Vidarr had the upper-hand despite being outnumbered.

"... This guy is seriously strong..." Said Genis, on his knees. The rest were tired as well.

"That guy not even budging, He's even still standing tall..." Stated Sora, struggling to get up.

"Man. This guy's really tough." Said Lloyd, clenching his teeth.

Vidarr was cracking his neck around and picking up his Flail and start to swing it around again.

"Oh No!" Said Colette, panicking. "What are we going to do?!"

Vidarr swung his Flail at Lloyd and... the attack veered off to the right of Lloyd. The next thing that Lloyd, Colette, Genis and Sora knew, another swordsman was in front of them, at his ready, and the big guy was on the ground trying to get back up.

"Who are you..." Lloyd asking the man in front of him.

As they were wondering who he was, Sora noticed Vidarr was charging up for a heavy attack, with deadly killing intent.

"Incoming!" Sora yelled, as he charged at his Flail that the enemy dropped and swung his Keyblade at the Flail's ball with all his might. Sora was able to send the ball rolling towards Vidarr, dropping him down to one knee. Sora then charged at Vidarr attempting to finish the fight. "You Punk!" Vidarr yelled, as he drew and raised his sword, pointing to the sky and slammed it to the ground. The Swordsman dodged out of the way and jumped on to the sword and right in front of his face and slashed away. Vidarr staggered and the Swordsman jumped back. Sora got an idea, the armor started to break. He performed a **Strike Raid.** The speed of the thrown Keyblade broke off through Vidarr's armor, Lloyd launched a **Demon Fang**, staggering Vidarr again, and finally, the swordsmen dashed right in front of him and Pierced through him, ending the fight.

"How.. could I lose... to a bunch... of kids..." Said Vidarr fallen in defeat.

* * *

"I never thought you'd show up" Said Botta "Damn, retreat for now!"

And they left. Sora, Genis, and Colette were astonished by the swordsman's skills as he sheathed his weapon

"Amazing..." Colette said, surprised

"This guy is incredibly strong!" Genis commented.

"I've never seen anyone like him before." Said Sora with twinkles in his eyes.

"Y...yeah, I supposed..." Said Lloyd, irritated because of being out-skilled from the swordsman.

"Is everyone alright?" said the Swordsman turning around to look at the teenagers. "Hmm... looks like no one was hurt."

Sora came up to him. "Hey, thanks for your help, mister. He said, putting out his left hand out for a handshake.

The swordsman was silent. _'This boy... Sora? Of all places, why is he here...?'_ He thought. The swordsman looked down and they both shook hands. Sora smiled in response.

Lloyd noticed something gleaming on the swordsman's hand. It looked familiar. "Is that an Exphere?" he whispered to himself.

Phaidra came up showing relief. "How can I thank you for saving the Chosen?" she said

"... I see... so this girl is the next Chosen one..." He said, turning his head to Colette.

"Yep. Although, Doesn't she... have to do some sort of 'Oracle' here...?" Questioned Sora.

"That's right! I have to go and accept the Oracle." Said Colette, remembering what she had to do. "Grandmother, I'm about to undergo the trial now.

Sora and Lloyd were wondering what trial was she talking about.

"A dark presence, I assume. It radiates from within the chapel." Said the swordsman.

"Yes, that's correct. The Chosen to recieve judgement from heaven." Said Phaidra. "The priests that were to accompany her have fallen from the hands of the Desians."

"Then we'll take on the job of protecting Colette." Stated Lloyd.

"Lloyd? ... I don't know about just you alone." Said Phaidra, growing concern.

"No worries, me and Genis will help" Replied Sora. "... Although if he wants..."

As Genis was pouting at Sora, the Swordsman looked at Lloyd, thinking he met him somewhere as well. "So, you name is Lloyd?" He said.

"Yeah. But who are you to ask for my name?" Said Lloyd in defense.

"My name is Sora." Sora said, introducing himself. "Even I got here recently, too.

_"... He doesn't remember...?_ the Swordsman thought. Then again, none of them knows who he is. "... I am Kratos, a mercenary. If you can hire me, I'll accept the job of protecting the Chosen.

It seems we have little choice under the circumstances. Please be of servives." Said Phaidra

"Wait a minute! I coming too!" said Lloyd eager to join.

"Yeah, why not?" Questioned Sora. "The more the merrier, right?"

"No. Lloyd, Sora, you both will get in the way. Be good children and stay here.

"Aww... Are you sure? We could go our own way..." Said Sora, looking at Lloyd. "Besides our path may be our own."

"Yeah, We'll just follow you on our own." Lloyd responded.

_'Hmm... I Did say that to Sora...'_ thought Kratos "(Sigh) You not making this any easier for this. Do what you wish."

Kratos gave in and the boys tagged along, despite Genis's reluctant agreement.

* * *

They were delving into a monster filled temple and they were ready to face what next. They went in the Chaple, Unknown to them, there were eyes everywhere. A black figure was looking down from a cliff above the chaple enterance.

"So... Sora's really gonna do it..." Said the Mysterious figure, he grinned. "All according to our plan..." He said as he disappeared.

Another person came up to the chaple enterance. He looked around as if a battle had ended and then he noticed Phaidra helping a nearby injured priest who survived. "Hey, are you guys okay? What happened here?"

* * *

**Done,gonna leave at that. Sorry, I'm afraid you guys are going to have long pauses since busy with some thing else.**

**R&R.**


End file.
